HiAndromon
Summary HiAndromon is an Android Digimon whose name and design are derived from "High Andromon". It was perfected by improving the incomplete Andromon. The percentage of Chrome Digizoid parts which compose its body has increased, and it is impossible to miss the extent of its gains in offensive and defensive power from this, compared to Andromon. Additionally, as Andromon it was incomplete, and by adding Chrome Digizoid parts to the Bio-Synapse circuits which govern its thinking, it became self-aware, making it possible for it to execute its objectives. Because it is both a Vaccine-species and a Cyborg, its attacks against Virus-types are not only fearfully accurate but also intense. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C Name: HiAndromon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies on media. Probably a few months old by the end of Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Classification: Mega-level Vaccine Attribute Android Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Atomic Destruction, Can turn resistances into weaknesses and weaknesses into resistances with Character Reversal, Statistics Amplification, Air Manipulation, Healing, Can launch missiles, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation (Time Stop, Slow, Acceleration and Erasure), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Sleep Manipulation, Time Travel, Transmutation and Power Nullification via Akuma no Nage Kiss, Can prevent transformations, Light Manipulation, Evolution Negation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Telekinesis, Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this isn't combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Transmutation, Time Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless). Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Equal to the likes of other Mega Digimon such as WarGreymon) Speed: Relativistic+ movement speed, with FTL reactions/combat speed (Equal to other Mega Digimon) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Vastly superior to Andromon) Striking Strength: Galactic Class Durability: Galaxy level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range usually, several kilometers with "Atomic Ray" Standard Equipment: Chrome Digizoid Armor, Bio-Synapse circuits Intelligence: Genius level. Like Andromon, he has a super-computer in his brain which governs his every thought. He is also an exceptionally well trained fighter, having been fighting by Takumi's side since the beginning. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Atomic Ray: Takes the fission energy emanating from the blue neutron-control turbine on its right shoulder and the fusion energy emanating from the red atom-control turbine on its left shoulder, combines them at the top of its hands, and then fires off a beam which annihilates the opponent. * Guard Charge Field: Boost the defense of all allies. * Heavens Thunder III: Powerful Thunder magic. * Character Reversal: Turns the opponent's resistances into weaknesses and vice versa. * Power Null: A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. *'Chrono Breaker:': Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or completely erases their time. *'Idle Bubble:' Launches a bubble that puts the foe to sleep immediately. * Akuma no Nage Kiss: Blows a kiss at the opponent, either causing them to panic or hurling asteroids at them. This attack also has a chance to turn the foe into an 8-bit sprite while negating their abilities. * Hold Beam: Fires a ray from its gun that prevents the enemy from evolving. * Character Reversal: A magic attack that turns resistances into weaknesses and vice versa. *'Cog Crusher/Darkness Gear:' Shoots black cogs from its face that can control opponents they're embedded in. *'Command Input:' Releases a stream of data. *'Crash Device:' Explodes or runs into the enemy to electrocute them. Keys: Official Databook | Cyber Sleuth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Energy Users Category:Digimon Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Electricity Users Category:Geniuses Category:Matter Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Darkness Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 3